Mou Ten
Mou Ten is a 5000-Man Commander of the Qin Military and the leader of the Gaku Ka Unit, He comes from a military family as he is the older brother of strategist Mou Ki, son of great general Mou Bu and grandson of great general Mou Gou. Appearance Mou Ten is often described as looking very girlish with his long bright brown hair, short and slender frame as well as a distinct lack of facial hair, He usually wears a pink robe over his armor even into battle and carries a thin sword with him. As pointed out by Shin, he has virtually no resemblance to his father. Personality Mou Ten has a very friendly and outgoing personality as he is always lively and ready to joke about situations. At times, Mouten can seem quite carefree but this conceals a very cunning side of him which shows up when things get serious. He is not above using his father's and grandfather's influence to get what he wants. Mou Ten cares very much for his family and displays a near-reckless abandon as he attacked Ren Pa when he saw his grandfather injured by the Wei Great General. History He participated in the Han campaign led by his grandfather, Great General Mougou. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc Mouten is first seen observing the Qin camp as they begin their war with Wei, stating his lack of interest in the whole fight before heading south of the camp. As the Qin army marches into Wei, he runs into the Hi Shin unit and introduces himself to Shin. As the army besieges the Wei city of Kourou and fails to gain any advantage, he comes to talk with the Hi Shin unit, telling them of his grandfather's battle style and that they may have no choice but to rely on a long term siege for victory. On the 11th day, he sees the Gyoku Hou unit move in to action and states that the siege tower is quite a rare item, impressed they brought it all the way from Qin. Commenting on how skilled the Gyoku Hou unit is, Mouten notices that the other Qin soldiers have not taken advantage of the empty siege tower and that Ou Hon's men are hard pressed on all sides. As the fight goes on, he notices that the Gyoku Hou who started the fire are now mounted below the siege tower as though awaiting something. When the gates are opened by Ou Hon's men, the Gaku Ka seize the opportunity to be the first ones in and take the lord of the city's castle in a very short time. His men are confronted by Ou Hon and his men, each side arguing their great success in the day and almost coming to blows about who really conquered the city. Ou Hon ends the issue and Mouten just calls it a favor he owes and calls over the nearby Hi Shin unit. Upon smelling the smoke coming from the city, he warns Shin that it does not concern them but is ignored by the angry boy. Mouten arrives in to stop Shin from killing a Qin 1000-man commander as it is a crime in the army to do so, asking him if his conviction to be a great general only weighs so much. He later uses his influence with his grandfather to get the other squad the harsher sentence and Shin a light one considering he killed a 1000-man commander, Ou Hon asks him why he helped Shin in the matter to which he replies that he has taken a liking to Shin due to his his straightforward nature. At the siege of Kinrikan, he uses the siege tower to get to the city walls and notes the skills of the Hi Shin unit as a whole before laughing at their attempt to scale the city walls. When Shin falls off the wall, Mouten states that he would be a serious threat to the other special units if he wasn't an idiot and he calls it part of Shin's character. He comments on the arrival of the army's big name, Kakubi, a 1000-man commander. Checking up on General Ragen when some Qin 1000-man commanders are assassinated, he mentions it seems like part of a bigger plan from the Wei. The army leaves Kinrikan and moves in a defensive formation which has Mouten thinking his grandfather has predicted that another attack might come. He talks with Shin about Renpa and is interrupted by his father, who says that his intuition is the only part of him that has matured. Mouten is later promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander along with Shin and Ou Hon. On the march, he congratulates Shin on his promotion and talks about the pressure Ou Hon is under as one born to a famous family. When word arrives that Renpa is not the commander-in-chief, Mouten notes that as unsettling news since the great general won't be limited to his headquarters. After the death of Genbou and in ligth of recent events, Mouten suggests a team up between his unit, Shin's and that of Ou Hon. The next day, he gives the Gaku Ka unit a speech, which he rarely does, before going for Rinko's position with 800 of his men then splitting them into five smaller groups to penetrate through Rinko's troops. When the Gaku Ka kill a sufficient amount of Rinko's personal troops, he sends a signal for both the Hi Shin unit and the Gyoku Hou unit to charge at Rinko's position. His men open a path for both Shin and Ou Hon to reach Rinko as their troops battle in the vicinity with the Gaku Ka retreating. Wondering why Shin and Ou Hon are taking so long, he hopes that they don't misjudge the time to pull out from Rinko's position. In the night, he goes to see his grandfather who notices that both Do Mon and Ei Bi have admonished him for his recklessness on the field. Noticing that Mou Gou is acting strange, Mou Ten points it out and hears his grandfather say he will no longer run away. On the day of battle, he wonders about his grandfather and hurries to his position when the battle with Rinko's forces is won. Seeing Mou Gou bleeding from his severed arm, Mou Ten charges heedlessly at Ren Pa and barely dodges the attack which kills the two soldiers following him. Seeing the enemy HQ on fire, he realizes that they might go after his injured grandfather to settle the score and grabs a horse before putting himself in Kai Shi Bou's way. Hoping he can take out the infuriated Heavenly King, Mou Ten and all the Qin present are shocked when Ren Pa stops Kai Shi Bou, calling the battle a loss for their side. Three months later, Mou Ten is stationed at Rein, a city near the Sanyou border. He relaxes here while his unit deals with any Wei attackers in the region. His lieutenant returns from fighting Wei troops and tells him of a rumor which involves the Hi Shin unit suffering a string of defeats. Arriving to meet with Shin, Mou Ten was shocked at his horrible strategies and he offered to help them proposing to assign his little brother who is a strategist to the unit. However his brother, Mouki, sent to them Ka Ryo Ten instead. Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass Mouten is stationed in the Tou Army with Ouhon. He enters the fray parallel to the Rinbou Unit, while providing them with support. Later, it is revealed that he asked Mou Bu about the battle plan. He is told the Chu army is comprised of three armies, each of them are 50,000 men strong for a grand total of 150,000 with the commander of the Chu Army is part of the 3rd Army lying at the back. And that Mou Bu's target is the head of the Chu Army's Commander-in-chief. And the Tou Army will be taking care of their 1st army. He nearly has his head cut off by Kou Yoku but he manages to parry the blow and keep his unit moving to break through their weak point. Later, after Rinbou is killed by Haku Rei, he splits the Gaku Ka Unit's rear and front into two groups. The rear dived into the giant melee, heading straight for the enemy HQ while the front would follow him deep into the enemy's vicinity, where there are no allied forces. He knows for a commander like Rokuomi who personally wades into the thick of battle, there is nothing more fearsome than a skilled archer. So for the sake of assisting Rokuomi and for the sake of the battle further down the line they had to remove the threat. He sends Rikusen to lead the heavy armor cavalry as a diversion to gain the enemies attention. Then Mou Ten attacks from the other side. But as he is about to slay Haku Rei, Kou Yoku blocks the blow. And Mou Ten is knocked off his horse. Before Kou Yoku can kill him, he is saved by Ouhon. When Hakurei's platform cart arrives, he had planned to snipe Ou Hon and Tou. But unbeknownst to him Mou Ten and a few of his soldiers had been hiding under the cart. He tries to shoot Mou Ten, but only is able to get a few strands of his hair before Mouten cuts his bow in two. Giving Tou enough time to defeat Rin Bu Kun. Mouten could tell that the end of the attrition warfare would soon be upon them. Mouten is in the combined Tou and Moubu army under Tou. After Moubu delivers a powerful speech he has the Left (Heki 3,000-man Unit) attack the 60,000 man strong Kanmei Army Right. After a while of only the Left fighting everyone begins to worry. But, Mouten thinks he's figured out what he’s planning. When the Chu send reinforcements to wipe the Left out. Mouten’s older lieutenant asks if they were just a casual sacrifice? Moubu then has all his troops starting from the left charge in an assault in echelon formation. Mouten explains what an echelon formation is. Karin then sends out her Army of war chariots, which are producing a huge amount of dust. As Rokuomi goes to charge them, they turn left. They had been raising dust on purpose as a smoke screen. It then revealed, Karins war elephant unit. After a hard fought battle Kanou and Rokuomi drive the elephants away. But its revealed by Tou they retreated to easily. After they retreat, its reveled they were nothing but a distraction. To corner the Tou army with all of Karin’s troops. Feeling their defense to still be too weak, Tou switched the commanders of the left and right wing armies. Mouten was appointed the commander of the 5000 strong right army. Ouhon was appointed the commander of the 5000 strong left army. Rikusen nervously tells Mouten that to have been chosen in a situation such as the one they are facing, and they may have accepted a bit too readily. Mouten tells him that it's not true. He tells them the only people in the Tou Army who are capable of fighting in those kinds of circumstances are Ouhon and himself. Mouten then leaves the HQ to his older lieutenant, and tells him if things get too dangerous to let him know with the flags. He tells Mouten he will hold the position even if it cost him his life. Mouten tells him not to push himself too hard, because he can't die before he holds his child in his arms first. He tells his men through the bulk of their forces are their infantry holding the lines, and it is up to them as cavalry that hold their fates in their hands. And they move out. He then tells Rikusen not to screw up. And they split into four groups. Mouten knew that the outside of their formation was still within the Chu's enclosure. And the moment they stop, the enemy's blades would be able to catch them. Therefore, they must also avoid clashing with the Chu head on. And their target is the back of the enemy forces attacking their infantry formations. Just hitting them in the back was enough to greatly demoralize the enemy forces. They then immediately pull out. While looking for a safe spot, Koumoku finds a spot, but Mouten tells him that that spot isn't good. And they would find themselves trapped after the second charge. Its revealed that Mouten always thinks three or four steps ahead while they move. To allow his cavalry to keep moving, Mouten would memories all the positions while on the move. Then he would once again strike at the backs of enemies at any spot that was at risk of folding. And so long as the cavalry kept moving and providing assistance, their foot soldiers began to regain their space to take a rest. So long as they kept proving the infantry with breathing room, the formation wouldn't collapse so easily. While doing this he sees Karin move in on the other battlefield. He rushes to the other battlefield to intercept Karin. But Karin sends a small group under the command of her brother Ka En to kill Moubu who is in a fight with Kanmei to prove hes the strongest in all of china. Ka En gets to the duel, and is intercepted by Mouten who attacks Ka En slightly injuring him. Ka En pushes him in between Kanmei and Moubu; Kanmei who gets offended by this cuts Mouten knocking him to the ground, after which Moubu kills Kan Mei. Mouten would later recover from his injuries after the war and was promoted to a 2000-man Commander for his achievements during the Kankoku battle. He and his unit were sent to Kakuen, which was South of Shin's location of Kaisou. Bureaucrats Job Arc He and his Gaku Ka Unit was sent to take over for the Hi Shin Unit in defending the Koku You region. They stayed there and had to watch, how the Zhao closed more and more of the boarder. Then a messenger arrived and recalled Mou Ten to Kanyou, while the Gaku Ka Unit should remain in their position. In Kanyou, he attended a secret tactical meeting with Ou Hon, Shin and Ka Ryo Ten. Abilities Mouten is proficient with the sword and is seen using it on the battlefield with great finesse. Dexterous and quick to react, he shows an uncanny skill in deflecting blows while launching dangerous counter attacks, as he demonstrated in his brief fight against Kou Yoku. He has also proven to be an excellent strategist, having received recognition from Shou Hei Kun and studied at the Strategist Academy under him. He is stated to be a prodigy even among his own family as stated by his grandfather, Mou Gou. Gallery |t2= Anime |2= }}